


The Bite of A Bug.

by WolfetteTheDemon



Series: Soft Klance. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All the cuddles, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Comfort??????????????, Coran keeps getting cut off ;-;, Couch Cuddles, Even before the bug, Fluff, Galra Keith, Gay Keith, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I try and keep angst to a minimum, Keith bakes, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance is very emotional, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PINING KEITH, Pidge ships it, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Smiles, bi lance, italics abuse, like more than Hunk, love bug, love bug au, pining lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfetteTheDemon/pseuds/WolfetteTheDemon
Summary: The mission was simple. Retrive the Agape Hemiptera and get out. Well, it would have been easy,If Keith didn't get bit by it.(Insipired by art by @eyugho on Tumblr. http://eyugho.tumblr.com/post/164178271830/love-bug-au-where-they-visit-a-planet-and-keith <--- Link)





	1. Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> @eyugho has started a revolution of fanfics and I could not be more greatful for this idea.
> 
> Please go check out their Tumblr 'cause they do amazing art!

The mission was simple. Retrive the Agape Hemiptera and get out. Well, it would have been easy,

 

If Keith didn't get bit by it.

 

* * *

~~~~~~~~

Day 0 - Getting Bit.

~~~~~~~~

"Wait so, what does is look like again?" Lance asked the boy next to him. He and Keith had been sent to some strange planet to retrive some stupid bug for a stupid trade deal.

"Allura said it was small, pink and likes to hang around bodies of water." Keith explained as he took his helmet off. They were told the atmosphere was okay for them to breathe but they shouldn't have their armour off near the bug, just incase.

Lance had to admit, the air was pretty hot. He was silently debating if he should take his helmet off too. That was untill he spotted a small oasis not too far way.

"This way!" Lance shouted as he grabbed Keiths hand and dragged him over. He stopped about one foot away from the water and took in the strange beauty that was infront of him. The water was an odd purple and contrasted greatly from the large red leaves that surrounded it. The three trees that were there resembled palm trees but they had blue trunks and pink leaves.

"There's one." Keith said walking over to one of the large leaves. Lance saw the small little pink dot, he also saw Keith crouching over trying to catch it in a jar. What he didn't expect to see was the small bug fly onto Keith's nose.

"Don't, move." Lance crouched infront of Keith and took the jar from his hands. The little bug's wings fluttered when the jar got closer.

"Shit!" Keith shouted as the jar closed on his nose, trapping the bug. A small little red dot had appeared on Keith's nose, indicating that he'd been bit.

"Fuck, Keith are you alright?" Lance asked concerned. He had no idea what this bug was or what the bite could do.

Keith stared straight (heh) into Lance's eyes as if they suddenly contained the universe. The look on Keith's face was one Lance hadn't seen on him before. The cold glare he normally wore had vanished as if he had never looked at someone like that in his life. His eyes were wide and pupils dialated almost unnaturally. Then his entire face relaxed giving Lance one of the softest smiles he'd ever seen.

"Absolutely." Keith answered, still staring into Lance's eyes.

"C'mon, let's get you to Allura. We don't know what that bug could've done."

* * *

 

Lance was walking down the castle halls holding the jar in his hand with Keith trailing slightly behind him. Lance thought that the bug bite might have made him slightly fatigued. He did think that untill he felt a pair of arms slowly wrap around his own waist. He stopped in his tracks to feel Keith's chin then rest on his shoulder.

"Uh, what'cha doing there?" Lance asked cautiously. He was scared Keith was gonna pull some shit that ended up with Lance on the floor in pain.

"You're so warm." Keith mumbled whilst nuzzling into Lance's neck. Lance certainly blushed at that. He decided that he needed to get Keith to see Allura as soon as possible. Keith wasn't acting like himself at all.

Lance walked down the hallway with Keith attached to his back the whole time. Sometimes Keith would sniff slightly at Lance's neck and Lance would forget how to breathe.

He finally made it to the room where Allura told them to bring the bug. Sadly, not only Allura was in that room, Pidge was there to. When Pidge layed eyes on the boys they instantly started laughing. Allura, however, tried her best to conceal her laughter for the boy's sake. But she was failing.

"So, how did the mission go?" Allura asked. She pursed her lips to try and stop the smile that was sneaking onto her face.

"The mission was fine! We saw a nice little oasis, Keith got bit by this little shit," Lance handed the jar over to Allura. "And now he's attached himself to my back." Keith lifted his head from Lance's shoulder and gave him probably the saddest look in the entire fucking universe.

"Do you want me to stop?" Keith asked, his voice soft. _Dios_ , Lance's poor little bi heart couldn't take it. 

"Please don't make that face... No, you can stay there." Lance sighed. Keith wore a huge grin as he then continued to nuzzle Lance's neck. Pidge's laughing had finally stopped but they were still smiling.

"I'm guessing he got bit?" Pidge questioned as they started to examine the bug. Lance nodded slowly, realisation slapped him in the face.

"Wait, is that why he's acting like this?" He asked 

"You smell so nice." Keith mumbled into Lance's neck, probably so quiet that neither Pidge nor Allura heard it. Lance just looked like a weird blushing mess.

Pidge smiled wider. "Lance, do you know what 'Agape Hemiptera' means in English?" Lance gave them probably the most confused look he's ever given in his life. Pidge sighed. "It means 'love bug'."

Lance totally wasn't flipping his shit. Nope. Not at all. He totally wasn't freaking out about the fact that his crush got bit by a weird alien space bug and was now basically heads over heels for him.

"You can't be serious!" 

"Chill, the bite will wear off in a few days." Pidge sighed

"It's actually quite harmless. The bugs used to be a big trend on Altea when I was young before they had to be banned." Allura said.

"How long is a few days?"

"Well, depending... Four to seven days."

"What?" Lance sighed. He shifted his head slightly to look at the boy shoving his face into his neck. "I'm gonna go take a nap." Allura and Pidge nodded. Lance left the room and decided it was too hard to walk like this. He knew Keith probably wouldn't be letting go of him for awhile so he might aswell just accept his fate. Lance bended over slightly and reached behind him to grab Keith's legs and wrap them around his hips. Keith giggled when Lance stood up properly again. Oh no. Keith  _giggled_. Right down his ear. It totally didn't sound like the angels singing from above. Nope. Not one bit.

* * *

 

Lance made it to his room a complete blushing mess. Keith had kept whispering small sweet nothings into Lance's ear making more blood rush to his cheaks that he thought he had. He finally let Keith down and Keith finally let go of his waist. Lance opened the door to his room then stopped and turned before Keith could come in.

"I was, uh, gonna take a nap."

"Can I take a nap with you?" Keith asked and, oh God. Not the eyes. Not the eyes that tore Lance's little poor bi heart to pieces.

"...Fine." He finally said, entering his room. Keith followed. They both took off their jackets and hung them up. Lance was first to lie on the bed on his back. Keith then hovered over Lance and lowered himself ontop of him, his head resting on his chest.

"Wow you're a, uh, cuddly sleeper, aren't you?" Lance asked nerveously but Keith only giggled. _He needs to stop that adorable ass sorcery or i'm going to fucking eject myself into space._ He knew his heart was banging against his chest and there was no way Keith didn't hear it.

"Calm down, it's just me." Keith said sleepily.  _I know it's you and that's why i'm freaking out about it!_ Lance wanted to scream. But suddenly, Keith pulled the cutest shit ever.

He  _yawned_. And oh God. You know that feeling you get when you see a two week old, fluffy little kitten yawn and it's just the most adorable shit ever? Lance was feeling like that because that's exactly what Keith looked like.

About two minutes later Keith had actually fell asleep against Lance's chest. Lance looked down at the soft expression on Keith's face and he almost didn't recognise him. All the muscles in his face had relaxed. He wore neither a smile nor scowl. He was just Keith, and Lance liked that.

He liked that alot.

He liked Keith alot.

* * *

 

When Lance finally awoke from his short nap he realised Keith was no longer on top of him. In fact, Keith wasn't even in his room. This left him utterly confused but also a bit relieved that he got a bit of alone time. He stood up and went to go retrive his jacket but, no, oh no no no no. No. Keith's jacket was the only one there. And if that meant what Lance think it did then he was not ready for this kind of shit.

Lance left his room in a hurry and started looking around the castle for Keith. He had bumped into Allura, Pidge, Coran, Shiro, and finally Hunk.

"Keith? Uh, I think he was on his way to the kitchen." Hunk said. "Dude I think he was-"

"No time to talk bro, gotta find him." Lance said as he pushed past his best friend. He practiacally started sprinting towards the kitchen.

When the kitchen doors opened, Lance still wasn't prepared for the sight infront of him. Keith was sat on the counter next to the space oven Hunk had installed and he was in fact,  _wearing Lance's jacket._ And as it turns out Lance must be a size bigger that Keith because the jacket was just  _too big for him_ , and oh God. RIP  Lance's poor little bi heart. The sleeves covered the lower half of his hands and if Keith didn't have the hood up then it probably would have fell off one of his shoulders by now.

Keith's gaze lifted from the floor to Lance. His eyes wided as well as his smile. He jumped of the counter and attacked Lance in a bear hug that send them both to the ground.

"Oof, Keith!" Lance shouted in surprise. Keith was hugging him so tight that Lance was scared he was going to break a rib. Despite Lance's temporary loss of air Keith laughed. Dios no. This wasn't fair. His laugh was almost as bad as his giggle. He says almost as bad because he means it's  _worse_. Keith pushed himself up finally letting go of Lance and ended up straddling his stomach. At that point Keith's smile was so soft that it reminded Lance of his old baby blanket back at home.

"I made you something!" Keith said excitedly. He got up off of Lance and ran to the oven to take something out. Lance said up and stared in bewilderment at Keith.  _He made something? For me?_ Lance got up and walked over to the counter where he saw Keith put out a tray of weird, gross, green rolls of  _something._

"What are these?"

"Try one. I did make some earlier for you but Pidge stole them all." Keith pouted slightly.  _Awwwwww. No._

Lance picked up one of the strange rolls to find they were coated with something. He shurgged and took a bite to find that they were.....

"You made quesitos?" Lance looked at Keith in complete astonisment. Keith nodded. "H-how?"

"Hunk left one of his cookbooks laying about. I figured you'd be hungry after your nap so I made these." Keith said like it was no big deal. Keith  _baked for him_. Lance had never even seen Keith in the kitchen before today. _It was a very big motherfucking deal._

"W-why?" Lance had tears pricking at his eyes. One main part of that was because the quesitos reminded him of home when his mama used to let him help bake. Another part was because  _Keith made them, for him_

"Because, I love you, silly!" Keith said as he slowly wrapped his arms around Lance's back. And oh no.

This was going to be harder than Lance had originally intended.


	2. Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is gay, Lance is bi, Pidge is hurling.
> 
> I make an unnoticable homestuck pun,
> 
> There's angst in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start a theme song of the chapter thing because music.
> 
> Song - Whataya Want From Me - Adam Lambert/Pink

~~~~~~~

Day 1 - Angst in the kitchen.

~~~~~~~

Keith was conflicting.

Lance had told Keith that while he loved the attention - He truely did - he also told him that he needed a bit of space from time to time - He truely did-. Keith looked upset at the thought at not being near Lance but he said that he understood. However this conflicts with this next piece of information;

Whenever Lance is near he acts like a fucking boa constrictor around his waist. Minus the trying to kill him part. He thinks.

Keith always seems to be touching him in some shape or form. Whether it's hand holding, piggy back rides, cuddling. He just always seems to be touching him!

"You guys okay there?" Pidge asked smirking. Keith and Lance were sat off to the side of the training deck since Keith refused to let Lance train incase he got hurt. And so that lead to Lance sitting on the floor with an overly-affectionate Keith sitting across his lap with his head on his shoulder. No to mention the fact that Keith was still  _wearing his fucking jacket._ And also not to mention that Keith had fell asleep on him.

"Shhhh. He's asleep." Lance whispered. Keith had started moving a bit so Lance ran his fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. Was Keith's hair always this soft?

"Awww. You're blushing." Pidge made a hurling noise after that. Luckly for Lance they left after Shiro had called them to be on guard. Lance knew Keith was finally awake when he felt his nose being lightly pushed into the base of his neck.

"Mornin' sleepy." Lance whispered. It honestly sounded more soft and endearing than he originally intended. Keith lifted his head and blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes and yawning.  _Stop that._

"Mornin'" Keith giggled slightly and placed a light kiss on Lance's cheek. _Dios, stop that._ "Can we leave here? It kinda stinks." Keith made a face to get his point across.

"Fine, get up." Lance said with little to no emotion. Instead of standing up, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!" Lance nearly shouted. Keith whimpered slightly at him. "No, no, no, no, please don't do that." Lance begged. Keith's only seemed to get sadder.

"Oh God, Keith, please, You're really making me feel like a monster please don't do this... Fine." Lance sighed as he put his arm around Keith's back and his legs. He pushed himself up against the wall untill he was standing and... Here he was, carrying Keith Kogane,  _bridal style._

He carried Keith out the training room and started wandering the halls, not knowing what to do. Well, he'd probably have an idea of something to do if Keith wasn't fucking  _kissing_ at his neck lightly. It fried his brain.

"S-so what do y-you wanna do?"

"Don't care, s'long as i'm with you." Keith mumbled into Lance's neck.  _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Did he actually just say that? This is too much. What the fuck??_

Not many things can make Lance go weak. Except for Keith motherfucking Kogane.

* * *

 

They ended up in the kitchen.

After Keith showcased his cooking skills yesterday, Lance wanted to see what else this amazing man could do. After Lance put Keith down they had been dissussing what they could both try to make, on their way to the kitchen.

"How about garlic knots?" Keith suggested as he grabbed Hunk's space cookbook full of Earth recipes to make with alien substances.

"Fuck yes. They're my favourite!" Lance annoucned. Probably way too over-hyped about this.

Keith hummed. "I know."

~~~~~~~

After about an hour they had finally finished making the dough from scratch, along with a 'garlic' oil to coat them with. The dough was rolled out into tweleve little breadstick shapes and was kinda purple-ish. All they had to do was tie the knots, which was more difficult than expected. The dough was soft and hard to not rip apart. Long story short, Keith had made four and Lance had made one. When Keith saw this he let out a soft laugh.

"C'mere." Keith said as he got behind Lance and reached his hands out to put over his. _Fuck_. His hands were surprisingly small compared to Lance's, softer too. Even though his gloves covered most of them. Keith's hands guided Lance's to make the knots without tearing the dough. Lance knew he was meant to be focused on the knots, but he was more focused on Keith's warm breath against his neck and how soft his small hands were. "Lance? Are you okay? You seem a bit flushed."

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! As great as ever!"  _Fuck_. How many times did his voice break then?  _Too many_. 

They had soon finished making all the knots and setting them on a tray, coating them with the 'garlic' oil.

"I fucking hate making knots." Lance grumbled. He took the tray and made his way over to the oven.

"Really? I like it, I guess. I mean, I like making knots in cherry stems with my tounge." Lance almost dropped the tray.  _What the actual fuck?_

"You can do that?" Lance asked as he put the tray in the oven. He tried to ask it as if it was a normal question. He failed.

Keith hummed an approval. "It's super easy. I can teach you if you want." Keith said. Lance totally wasn't freaking out. Nope. Not at all.

"Uhh, no thanks! I'm good!" Lance said a bit too quickly.

"Lance?" That voice gained Lance's full attention. It was soft and... Sad? When Lance looked straight at Keith he could see his fallen expression. "Do you not like having me around this much?" When Lance looked at him, he didn't see puppy dog eyes. He just saw sadness, pure sadness.

"What? Keith, no. No, no, no, no. It's just-" Lance stopped himself. Did he really want to admit this to a Keith that's not really Keith? A drugged up Keith? Lance stepped forward and brushed away Keith's bangs to let him see his entire face. "I don't want you to hate me when this... Stuff is out of your system. I don't want you to wake up and regret the entire past week of your life. And most of all?" Lance paused. "I don't want to lose control of myself."

What happened next genuinely surprised Lance. Keith had rested his forehead against his and had closed his eyes. Not to mention that Keith had laced his fingers with Lance's.

"I won't hate you, I don't think i'm capeable of doing that, drugs or no. I will cherish this past week for my entire life and I don't care if you lose control. Lance," Keith stepped back, his hands still laced with Lance's. "I love you."

"No you don't!" Lance had basically screamed. Tearing his hands away from Keith's. "It's the stupid bug! You don't really like me, Keith! Someone like you could never-" Lance felt tears pricking at his eyes. He had to stop want wipe them away. He didn't even want to finish his sentence.  _Someone like you could never love a dumbass like me!_

"Are you saying my feelings aren't valid?" Keith had asked. Suddenly the kitchen door opened revealing both Coran and Hunk. Lance ran out the room desperate to get away from everything. He heard a cut off converstaion between Hunk and Keith before he heard Keith running to catch up with him. "Lance!" He had caught his hand. Lance couldn't breathe. Why? Why couldn't he breathe? Why was Keith so warm?  _Why?_

" _Please._ " This was Keith, _begging._ "Please, I know i'm being irrational but, please, _please_. Let me give myself to you."

"You'll hate me."

"I swear I won't. We'll talk about it when this is over but, for this week... _Hold me like you've never held anyone before._ "

With that sentence, Lance turned right around and grabbed Keith in a deathly tight hug. Clinging onto the fabric of his own jacket as tears nearly stained the shoulders. Keith's warm hands running up and down his back.

" _Okay_."

* * *

 

The rest of the day had flew by. Keith and Lance had spent ninety five percent of if touching in some shape or form. Most of it was hand holding and Keith hugging Lance from behind. They had spent the day trying to put what happened in the hall way behind them, and it worked. They spent their time drowning in eachother. Even at dinner when Coran and Hunk gave them both concerned looks, they didn't give them any attention. Just eachother.

They had made their way to Lance's room for the night. They both agreed the previous night that Keith sleeping ontop of Lance wasn't the best position whilest the castle was in 'Summer mode'.

"Are you even gonna bother with a shirt tonight?" Keith asked as he took off his shirt. Lance shook his head. While the castle was in summer mode it got unbearibly hot sometimes to reflect summer on Altea with it's random ass heatwaves.

There they were, in the same room wearing nothing but their underwear.

Don't worry, nothing dirty happened. They just lay in bed, linked to eachother.

Keith's head against Lance's chest, arms wrapped loosely around him. Lance's arms wrapped protectively around Keith, his head ontop of Keith's  _way_ too soft hair. Both their legs tangled together.

Both their breaths and heartbeats synced and slowed as they both fell to sleep. It's how they were the rest of the night.

It's how Lance wanted to spend everynight of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, had to get that inevitable (Did I spell that right?) angst out the way :P (It's probably gonna return)  
> Btw Lovebug Keith will last up to four days but there will be more than six chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! <3


	3. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is like a kitten.
> 
> Kitchen interrogation.
> 
> Galra Keith appears. Lance is supportive.
> 
>  
> 
> BATH TIME WITH KEITH AND LANCE ASDFGHJKL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - Flaws - Bastille
> 
>  
> 
> Schedule!:
> 
> Every - Thursday
> 
> Pls don't kill me if I miss a day or go over time ;-;

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 2 - Kitten Keith

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up that morning had been a challenge. Keith was still lay with him in bed and he was so  _warm_. Not unbearibly warm like the castle had been last night but, a soft, soothing warmth. Like stepping into a nice hot bath on a cold winter's day.

One strange thing Lance had noticed about Keith, he loved nuzzling things. Or, more specifically, he loved nuzzling Lance. Whether it was his neck, his chest, his back or even his hand he'd love to just nuzzle it relentlessly.

This oddly fits with another strange thing about Keith,

He  _purred_ in his sleep. It was strange yet... Oddly comforting? Lance didn't even know he could do that. He decided to not question it and just mark it up to his Galra heritige. After all, who would complain about one of the most adorable things in the world?

Basically, what Lance is trying to say is that... Keith is like a cat. He nuzzles things, purrs, yawns like a kitten,  _sneezes_ like a kitten and he makes these weird little whimpers that sound similar to a meow.

"Lance?" Keith asked sleepily. Lance felt his lips move against his chest and that woke him right the fuck up. He remembered the entire situation and where he was lay. 

"Yeah babe?" Keith giggled. Wait... _Did I just actually call Keith babe_? _Oh no. Ohhhh no._

"Should we put some clothes on? Like, you're super warm and I don't really wanna move but it's so cold." Keith complained. Lance huffed lightly. He didn't actually want to move either, he just wanted to spend all day curled up with Keith in bed.

"Okay, here's what gonna happen," Lance made up quick plans in his head. "We're gonna put shirts on, but I'm gonna put pants on because I'm gonna get us breakfast, I bring it back and we eat it here because we're spending the whole day in here. Got it?" Keith rose up to look at Lance eye level with him. The smile he wore was wider and his eyes were soft.

"I'd love that."  _Oh god not the soft voice_. Rip Lance's poor little bi heart. It's forever gone.

They both slowly got up, not wanting to actually let go of the other. Lance then quickly put his pants on but as he did he noticed his shirt was missing off the floor.

"Hey Keith have you seen my shi-" Lance stopped himself when he saw Keith,  _wearing his shirt_. Oh God this was worse than the jacket thing. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Lance can't speak. He can't breathe. He can't function.  _Keith motherfucking Kogane is wearing his shirt._ "W-why are you wearing t-that?"

"Because it's warm... And smells like you." Keith looked bashful. His hands were fumbling with the end of the shirt as a blush settled on his cheeks. Something that made this nine hundred and four percent more adorable was that the sleeves were slightly too big aswell as the collar which ended up showing half his shoulder.  _Damn_.

Lance sighed as he realised that he'd have to wear Keith's shirt. He picked up the fabric and out it on. As soon as his head was out of the fabric he noticed Keith eyeing him up and down.

"You look good in black." Keith stated. He walked over and gave Lance a soft peck on the cheek before he crawled back into bed. Lance blushed not just because of this kiss but also because Keith looked  _so small_ under the blanket. He knew he was only about an inch sorter than him and if Lance was honest he knew that Keith was way buffer than him. But something about he being wrapped up in a blanket wearing Lance's shirt just made him look so  _tiny_.

Lance quickly left the room after seeing that one of the toughest guys on the ship was basically an adorable kitten that needed protecting oh Dios.

He would never look in another girl's direction to be able to see that every morning.

* * *

 

When he walked into the kitchen he instantly felt everyone's eyes on him. He tried to ignore them and instantly went over to the fridge to rumage for food.

"Is that-"

"So, Lance. How's it hanging in paradise?" Pidge cut off Hunk easily. The smirk they wore was practically terrifying.

"Well I think I only got out of there because of the promise of food so..."

"Clingy?" Allura finished for him. He lifted his head and nodded at her before shoving it back in the fridge.

"Wait what's even going on?" Shiro asked but got no answer.

"Clingy?" Coran asked but like Shiro, got no answer.

"Is that Keith's shirt!?" Hunk loudy interrogated him. Everyone turned to look at him seeing as he and stood up and slammed his hands on the table. Lance looked at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before he realised.

"Oh, yeah. It is."

"And, why are you wearing Keith's shirt?"

"Because he's wearing mine." And that's when Hunk silently flipped out. Coran and Shiro both stared at him with probably the most confused faces of the century whilest Pidge and Allura just smirked at eachother. "You didn't tell them, did you?"

"Tell us what?" Shiro asked. He looked over at the princess and she only smiled.

"You see, that mission I sent Lance and Keith on a few quintaints ago ended up with... A mild issue."

"Keith got bit by a bug and thinks he's in love with Lance." Pidge blurted out quickly.

Then silence fell on the room. Lance took this as an oppurtunity to grab as much food as he could without being questioned.

"Thi-?"

 _"Lance"_ Oh God. Not Shiro's  _dad voice._ "You better not be doing what i think you're doing."

"And what exactly do you think I'm doing?" Lance asked as innocently as he could. He knew exactly what Shiro meant. He just wanted to embaress him, and it worked. Everyone turned to squint at Shiro. Except Pidge. Pidge had the dirtiest mind on the team and knew exactly what they were all talking about so they just ate their space gloop.

Lance took the oppurtunity and left as fast as possible.

* * *

 

When Lance returned to his room all the lights were off. He dropped all the food off on the dresser he knew was to his right and instantly started looking for a light switch. It took him about five minutes but he found one eventually. When the lights turned back on he was shocked at what was in the middle of his floor.

Keith was crouched down into what could only be described as a ball. He had Lance's jacket on with the hood up and he was... He was  _shaking_. 

"D-don't, l-ook at me." How many times did Keith's voice break then? _Too many._

Lance instantly rushed infront of Keith only to see that... His skin was  _purple_ and- and his eyes were.... Golden.

He was a full form Galra.

As soon as Keith had noticed Lance infront of him, his face scrunched up and he started crying and trying to hide his face. One disturbing thing about Keith as a Galra, his tears had a red tint to them.

"I'm- I'm a monster." Is this what Keith thought of himself as? The great Keith Kogane thought of himself as...  _A monster?_

"I-I can't control it, Lance, I'm sorry. I'm a monster, I don't dese-"

"Keith, look at me." Lance's stern voice instantly caught Keith's attention. "You're Keith Kogane, one of the greatest pilots in your generation. You're Keith Kogane, a hotheaded emo paladin of Voltron. You're Keith Kogane, you're purple and we love you. You're  _Keith_ , and I care about you, I wouldn't have you any other way."

And in less than five seconds Keith had pounced on him, purple claws grasping his own shirt as he also stained it with tears. When Lance looked down at him he could only see the hood of his own jacket and Keith's claws desperately grabbing 'his' shirt.

" _Thank you._ "

* * *

 

Once Keith had calmed down they had gotten back into bed and ate most the food Lance had brought back. Keith's apperance still hadn't changed back and Lance could tell Keith was still very self-concious about it. So Lance decided to try and make Keith more comfortable in this situation, he decided to do what he does when he get's too stressed out.

He drew a bath.

The water was almost scalding hot and unnaturally blue. He decided to add in some bubbles because bubbles are fun, comforting and relaxing, fight me on this.

"Keith! The bath's ready!" Lance shouted into the other room. Keith had somehow tricked Lance into getting in the bath with him and... Wait. Lance is going to see Keith,  _naked_. Both he and Keith were going to get in the bath together...  _Naked._ Oh God, oh God, Lance didn't think this one through at all. His heart was skyrocketing at the sudden realisation. Suddenly Keith came in still as purple as before and... He was wearing Lance's jacket still. Phew. Luckly the jacket was big enough to cover his...  _lower_ regions.

"C- can you get in first?" Keith asked nerveously. Lance nodded a bit too fast. He quickly stripped and got in the bath without Keith seeing his... Nevermind. Keith stood there for a moment  fumbling with the end of the jacket.

"K-Keith? Do you wanna get in the bath or?"

"No! I- I do, it's just..." Keith bit his lip. "Don't laugh." He mumbled as he took the hood down to reveal... The fluffiest ears Lance has ever seen.

Keith quickly slipped off the jacket and got in the bath whilest Lance was too distracted with his ears to notice anything below them. Keith's back was to Lance's chest and Lance was just staring down at Keith's fluffy ears. Lance reached up a hand to touch them and then-

"Are you purring right now?" Lance asked with a slight laugh. He scratched behind Keith's too soft ear and Keith leant into the touch.

"Y-yeah. I only do it when I'm really happy." Keith admitted. Okay, it was just the heat of the bath making Lance blush alright? It totally wasn't that his crush was laying naked in a bath with him and he just admitted he was really happy like this. That totally wasn't it at all. Nope. Just the heat of the bath.  _ ~~More like heat of the moment~~._

"Dios mios, you're like a freaking kitten." Lance blurted aloud. Keith seemed to only laugh at that,

"W-what?" Keith kept laughing. "I'm like a kitten?"

"W-well yeah! You sneeze like a kitten, you sleep like a kitten, you literally  _purr_."

"Is  _Kitten_ my new pet name?" Keith asked. Lance could literally feel the smirk radiating off of him. 

"I'm just kidd-"

"Okay Kitten~" Keith froze in his arms for a second before relaxing completely against him. He turned his head to face him.

"You're adorable. You know what right?" Keith then left a small, sweet kiss on his cheek. Lance will admit he was blushing because of that small action.

_You're in too deep now. What have you done?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I wrote that last section first at 3AM and I didn't read over it.
> 
> Please excuse any and all mistakes and possible ramblings of a sleep deprived teenage girl.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> Also I know the 'Keith is a full form Galra' angst scene is kinda short but it's only because I don't like seeing my babies suffer ;-;


	4. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOVIE NIGHT!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song - I try - Macy Gray
> 
> I stg I have better music taste pls don't judge.
> 
>  
> 
> Also this chapter is kinda short but i'm just really excited for the next one omg it's gonna take awhile to write but oooooooooooooooooh Lord it's gonna be worth it. (I hope)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 3 - Movie night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Keith being bit by that stupid bug possibly wasn't the worst thing that's happened to Lance. Far from it actually. It lead to way more cuddles than he was originally getting (Which was none.), He felt more cared for in the team, and he got to be around  _Keith._ But while he enjoyed it, it could be considered a curse. Everyday he fell more and more in love with Keith, whereas Keith would most likely try to forget this week ever happened. Push it to the back of his mind and treat Lance like he did before, when they were barely even friends. Lance thought that that was the best possible course of action; Forget, don't dwell, forget, move on, _forget_.

Forget all the small intimate moments they shared, forget all the quick kisses on the cheek from him, forget what it was like to hold him close, forget what it felt like to be trusted with his insucurites, forget probably the best few days of his entire life.

 _Forget_.

"Stop." Keith said out of nowhere. Keith was curled up at his side while he lay on his back in bed. Lance looked at him to find he was staring at him with a face that seemed blank but if you looked in his eyes you could see the clear infatuation. Lance just looked at him puzzled.

"Stop what?"

"Thinking so hard."

"How do you know i'm thinking hard?"

"You're making the face." Keith stated as if it was obvious. Honestly, it just made Lance even more confused.

"What face?"

"Y'know, the face you make when you're deep in thought! The one where your eyebrows and nose both scrunch up and you purse your lips."

Lance didn't have the time to deny or process that fact since there was a loud banging at his door, It made both the boys jump. Lance begrudgingly slipped out of Keith's grasp and out of his bed. The door opened to reveal the small, snarky green paladin. They had a blank face as they scanned Lance up and down, and that's when he remembered.  _He was only wearing boxers_.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?" Pidge questioned, disgusted.

"Why are you  _wearing_ pants?" Lance retorted. It wasn't a good comeback, not at all. Pidge had opened their mouth to say something but then froze with a confused face. Not confused at Lance, confused with themselves. They then shook their head as if literally shaking off a thought.

"Anyway, I rewired some stuff in the lounge room and it turns out that we have movies on the castle so if you two love birds are intrested," They wiggled their eyebrows. "Then you're free to join as long as you don't makeout in the middle of movie night."

Lance then felt the sudden presence of an almost naked Keith on his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm in, Lance?" Lance looked at him and saw the soft smile just playing on his lips. Since when did Keith have freckles? Since when did his eyes shine like a thousand stars reflecting against the sea? Since when did his lips look so kissa-

"Lance?" Pidge questioned with an all-knowing smirk.  _Gremlin._  

"Yeah, I'm in." He replied a bit too quickly. Pidge nodded and started to leave but had just peaked their head in.

"It's in fifteen, so put some clothes on." Aaaaaaand they're gone. Thank shit. However, do not thank shit for how touchy-feely Keith got in that moment.

Keith's hands were running up and down Lance's chest and his nose was nuzzling the shell of his ear. Before Lance could question his actions he was being turned around to face Keith. His hands moved almost to their own accord and ended up resting on Keith's hips whilest Keith's hands were laying on his shoulders. It took Lance a few moments to realise that they were softly swaying to no piticular rhythm except their own. When he looked at Keith's face he noticed the slight hints of purple sploched across, he noticed the soft smile tugging against his thin lips, he noticed the way his violet eyes seemed to reflect his own shocked expression back at him. Noticed how he was just so...  _Keith_.

The thing that pulled him out of his zone was when Keith's arms moved to wrap around his neck. When Keith started to lean in a litte, Lance paniced. He paniced a hell of alot untill Keith's head ended up resting on his own arm. 

"You uhhh... Okay there?" Lance asked. Honestly the position just seemed like too much for him. Too sweet.

Keith hummed. "Yeah. I'm just... Really happy." 

 _Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck_.

* * *

 

"Lovebirds alert! Lovebirds alert!" Pidge shouted from behind the 'TV' as Lance and Keith entered the dark room.

"Real mature, Pidge." Lance muttered as he took his seat on the end of the couch, And of course, Keith sat almost a little too close for comfort. His head lay against his shoulder and he decided to latch his arm's around Lance's arm. _You're clingy as fuck but i love you._

It took Lance about five full minutes until he realised Hunk was staring at him from the other end of the couch. Luckly, No one else on the other couch dared to bother them.

"So this is like, actually a thing now? Like, you two are..." Hunk trailed off as he waved his hand, gesturing that he wanted Lance to finish his sentence.

"Stuck together until this bug bite wears off? Yup!" Lance knew Hunk was aware of his crush on Keith. Heck, everyone was aware of Lance's crush on Keith except Keith. ~~And Shiro because Hell be damned if Lance was telling him that he was in love with his little brother.~~

"Ah! Lance I've actually been meaning to talk to you about that! See-" Coran was cut off when Pidge made a very loud shushing noise as they ran back from the blue screen. He realised that the Alteanian movie had started playing. It looked alot similar to that of a sci-fi movie back on Earth. But it turned out to be a weird highschool-slice of life movie.

Around fifteen minutes into the film, Lance noticed Keith was squirming. When he looked over he noticed his features were turning more purple by the minute. Luckly none of the others had noticed yet, he could do something about it. He pulled his arm out of Keith's grasp, which resulted in a relcutant whine from said boy, and started to take his jacket off. He leaned over to Keith's ear.

" _You're going galra_." He whispered as he lay his jacket on the opposite side of Keith. Keith jolted and slightly scrambled to put the jacket on. That had got a quick glance from Pidge - who was on the floor - but nothing else.

Keiths hands were covered by the ends of the sleeves and he had put up the hood to hide the impending ears. When he had settled back down he looked up at Lance with another one of his soft ass smiles.  _Stop that._

" _Thank you._ "

* * *

 

Near the end of the film, Lance and Keith had ended up laying down. Lance lay normally on his back with an arm around Keith's waist who was slightly squished between the back of the couch and Lance. Lance felt Keith rest his head next to his hand on his chest and in the moment everything just felt... Intimate? Was that it? Here he was with his friends watching a movie from another planet whilest flying around in space in a castle and all he could think about was the boy lay slightly on him.

What even was his life?

Lance noticed that the film was coming to an end and also that Keith's galra features hadn't fully dissappeared. Oh no.  _Oooh no._ What will the others think? Does Keith want them to know about this form? After his freak out yesterday Lance guesses that _no, he does not._

It's only when the credits start to roll that Lance realises,  _Keith is asleep._ He fell asleep on his fucking chest, why the fuck does he have to be so adorable all the time holy fuck. But the galra thing, that's still a problem. Lance lightly pushes his head and hand off his chest as to not wake him up.

"Ugh, you look so sweet you're gonna give me cavities." Pidge mumbled. Only then Lance became aware of the small smile on his face. How long had he been smiling like that?

"Pidge, don't be rude." Return of Shiro's Dad Voice™. Pidge huffed and turned away. 

"Well as you can see here, Mr Bug Bite has fell asleep meaning  _someone_ has to take him back to bed." Lance huffed an excuse to get Keith out of there.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry him? You seem kinda ti-"

"No!" Lance's defence against Shiro was quick, making most the team jump back. "I mean it's just... Uhhh."

"No it's fine, we get. You wanna keep your boyfriend all to yourself."

"Pidge! He's not my boyfriend!"

"But you want him to be." Pidge wiggled their eyebrows.

"Enough!" Allura shouted. Her presence before this point was almost seamless. "Just let Lance take his bo-  _Keith_ , back to their room."  _Their room_.

"Thank you!" Lance basically shouted back to Allura. He slipped his arms under Keith and lifted him off the couch. Again, surprisingly light for a man his size. "C'mon Kitten." Lance blurted out in a whisper.

"D-did you just call him... _Kitten_?" Hunk asked. Pidge at this point was already laughing and banging their fist against the floor, Allura was obviously containing her laughter but failing miserably, Shiro and Hunk just looked a mixture of confused and shocked, and Coran just looked unfazed.

Lance took that as his cue to leave.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE AND I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!
> 
> I might just have to completely abandon the schedule since school is starting up again and I just won't have the time.
> 
> I'M SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!!


	5. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron attends a ball being held by the Alphiens and the love bug's bite weakens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this chapter.
> 
> Also I would just like to thank everyone who leaves kudos, comments, to the people who bookmark this and even the people who just read it! It all means so much to me you have no idea...  
> I wouldn't have even wrote chapter four without you guys so.... Thank you, from the bottom of my cold dead heart, thank you.
> 
> Also this was SO SO SO LATE because i had most of it written out and then my computer randomly updated and deleted the file i had it saved in so I had to re-write it from the begining again. Computers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 4 - The ball

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The strange Alteanian fabrics felt soft against his skin. His pale blue blazer matched nicely against his black shirt, and the small yet intrecate white designs that cover the bottom half of his blazer and the cuffs of it tied it all together. If Lance had a clone he would probably kiss it with how good he looked.

You see, the reason he was getting all dressed up was because apparently they had been invited to a festival by the Alphiens, a race slightly superior to the Alteans. Their entire culture was based on academic studies such as mathematics and the sciences. They were actually the species they had gained the Agape Hemiptera for so they could study it in greater detail. So I guess you could say they were technically the reason Keith was so clingy. But Lance wasn't just about to use the guilt clause on an entire race. All Lance knew about that night was that they had to make a good impression infront of the Alphien king. There would be a meeting held tomorrow which only the King and his advisors, Allura, Coran, Shiro and Lance would attend to agree on the allience between the two parties.

Lance left his room and met up with the other Paladins. Only Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were ready so they had to wait on Keith and Allura (Coran would not be attending since he had to repair some things on the ship.). Shiro and Hunk both wore suits similar to Lance's only it was in the colours of their respective lions, black and yellow. Pidge however, had a playsuit style... Thing. It was a pale green playsuit, the shorts ended mid-thigh and the sleeves ended at the elbow, however in the side of the sleeves there was a massive hole that showed most the arm and the entire thing was just kinda... Baggy. But it suited Pidge quite well.

"How long are they gonna take?" Pidge groaned. It was true that they'd been waiting for awhile for Keith and Allura to get ready. Keith will probably end up in a suit similar to that of the other male paladins but in red. No matter what Allura wears, Lance assures you she will look stunning. Allura could wear a trash bag and still look like the space equivalent of Aphrodite.

"You know how Keith is right now, they'll be out in no time." Shiro assured the team.

The doors before them opened slowly to reveal Allura, in all of her elegant beauty. She wore a simple pink evening gown with only three straps on her left shoulder. Her hair was tied up in a tight bun but she still let a few strand of hair fall next to her face. And for some strange reason, she held a red flower in her hands. Lance knew it wasn't apart of her outfit for the night since it clashed with her dress.  She started to take long, elegant strides towards Lance and she held out the flower.

"You should give this to Keith." She said with a smile and a wink. She stepped to the side and Lance was about to say something but then... Keith stepped out.

He came out bashfully behind the doors. But Oh Dios, ¿ha muerto Lance y se ha ido al cielo? Si es así, ¿por qué no está casado con Keith? Keith was in a  _dress_. It was a simple black dress that reached his feet, it had shoulder less sleeves but they reached down to his hand where it seemed to point in an arrow shape. The strange thing about the dress was that it seemed to have a red aura around it. As if it shined red but... At the same time didn't. Keith started to walk toward Lance, taking the same kind of steps Allura did. As soon as Keith was infront of Lance he looked down almost shy.

"Dios mío, eres hermoso." Lance let the Spanish slip past his lips. He hadn't meant to actually say it in Spanish but the words came easier.

Keith looked up and tilted his head. "Huh?"

"N-nothing." Lance defended. Keith started to look a bit awkward so Lance pushed his bangs out his face and placed the flower in his hair.

"You're beautiful." That made Keith blush. Was this the first time Keith had actually blushed that hard since the bug bite? Most likely.

Keith also scoffed at that. "Have you seen yourself recently?"

"Ahem." Allura interuppted. C'mon! Keith was finally flirting! "We will be arriving shortly. Please be prepared for landing."

* * *

 

The Alphiens were an interesting race. They looked very similar to humans if you took away the wolf-like ears and the cat-like tail. Don't even mention the dragon-like scales leading up their arms. Well, Lance would say dragon-like but in reality they're more fish-like since they were mostly silver and shined like a rainbow in the correct light.

They were escorted from the castle ship to the Alphien palace which was much greater in size. It was also extremely lavish. The walls were full of tapestries depicting great battles and discoveries of the Alphien race. There were also many paintings and photographs of past Kings and Queens. All and all, it was a very earth like palace, just in space.

When they were led to the throne room they were greeted by the King who sat up high and mighty on their throne. Now Lance wasn't one to judge but the King seemed very... Feminine. They wore a purple evening gown similar to Allura's however it seemed to have a completely covered sleeve from their shoulder to their wrist and on the other arm a twisting gold band wrapped from wrist to upper bicep showing off the scales on the lower arm quite nicely. And Lance  _must_ comment on their makeup skills. Their eyeshadow faded from black to purple outwards ending in a small wing, their eyeliner was gold and ended in small spirals close to the corners of their eyes. Their purple lipstick was what really brought the attention to them. The colour palette they had chosen really complimented their naturally dark skin tone. Lance isn't even going to mention how well their lushous black hair brought out their silver eyes.

"Welcome, Paladins of Voltron to my home, the Alphien Palace." Their voice was lighter than he expected, but still what you'd expect from a feminine looking person.

"King Alka-" Allura was cut off when the King raised their hand to pause her.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but I don't think you have been informed that today I shall be going as  _Queen_ Alka."  _Today?_ Thats when realisation struck Lance like lightning. Allura was about to say something but Lance instead slapped a hand over her mouth and bowed graciously with his other arm.

"We did not receive word of this and we must apologise for our mistake your majesty. We promise it will not happen again. After all, who could misgender a pretty little thing like you?" The Queen giggled at Lance's attempt to flirt, the rest of the team just groaned. Except Keith, he glared and attached himself onto Lance's arm.

"I accept the apology young paladin. It is not often I change my form so suddenly so I must be the one to apologise." The Queen smiled gently. "I will ask for the Agape Hemiptera in a few moments but for now, let our ball, begin!" The Queen shouted as she jumped up from her seat. Alphiens began to pour in from both sides of the ballroom

 _This party was going to be awesome_.

* * *

 

The party ended up being super lame.

Well, the end of it did anyways. But we'll get to that later.

Lance had discovered that the Alphiens were a mostly genderfluid race when he was talking to an Alphien female and they suddenly switched to gender-neutral pronouns and a less femininely flamboyant form. He found it kind of awesome how it was just a  _thing_ in their society. Everyone just seemed so comfortable with the sudden changes in gender whether it was just inbetween the gender-binary or from one genderqueer identity to another. If Lance was honest, one thing he didn't miss about Earth was how hateful and closed-minded it could be towards different groups. But this planet was just so accepting and warm towards one another, it was awesome!

What wasn't awesome was how Keith kept chasing away some of the Alphiens he was talking to. This was basically a mission and Keith was being just plain  _rude._ When it happened a fifth time Lance had finally pulled Keith of to the side.

"What the quiznak was that?" He gestured to the crowd wildly.

"Xe was coming on to you." Keith huffed. "I just wanted to let xem know you... aren't exactly avalible right now." Thats when realisation body slamed into Lance.

"Are you...  _Jealous?_ " Lance was most likely grinning like the cheshire cat right now and Keith only seemed to get more flustered.

"I- uh. Maybe..." Keith was now avoiding his gaze. Oh lord, is this planet Heaven in disguise?

"Holy shit that is so adorable." Lance mumbled quickly. It grabbed Keith's attention though. "Okay that is literally cute as fuck but Keith, we're practically on a mission right now, we need to make a good impression otherwise we won't get the alliance. Can you be nice to them? For me, kitten?"

"Fine..." Keith pouted. Lance knew the nickname would work!

It was also at that moment a lightbulb went off in his head. He grabbed Keith's hand and led him through the crowd and onto the dance floor were Alphien couples danced to the strange yet surprisingly earth-like rythm. Lance grabbed one of Keith's hands and extended it out slightly from them, letting his other hand rest on the small of his back. When Keith realised what Lance was trying to do he grabbed Lance's bicep in an almost death grip.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me." Lance spoke softly, he could tell Keith was nevreous about something.

"I-I've never done something like this before. I've never, danced with someone." Holy shit abort everything.  _Abort, abort, abort, abort._ How the hell is someone so hotheaded and reckless like Keith so motherfucking adorable? He had no fucking right to be this level of adorable.

" _It's just us, in our room, forget everyone else._ " Lance whispered to him as he started to slowly sway his hips to the music. Keith relaxed and lighted his grip as he started to move along with Lance. He started to add in some slow steps so they weren't just standing there swaying like a couple of idiots. When Lance looked at Keith's face, he didn't see the _nevreousness_ that was there no more than a minute ago, he didn't see the familiar scowl he was used to seeing on his lips nor the blank face he wore more often than not. He saw Keith genuinely smiling and enjoying himself. He saw the smile that caused dimples to appear in either side of his face. He saw the eyes as dark as storm clouds and as bright as the stars.

He saw Keith.

* * *

 

Their dancing had been cut short when Lance had started singing Whitney Houston's 'I wanna dance with somebody' and Keith fucking  _snorted_. Lance ended up being pulled out the crowd by Keith because he was laughing too hard.

They instead spent their time talking to the Alphien people and making a genuinely good impression since Keith wasn't acting like a jealous little puppy begging for their owners attention. After awhile Lance had lost count of how many people they had talked to and was honestly getting tired. Lance may have been the most extroverted and outgoing on the team but  _man_ , talking about all this political stuff was getting  _bor-ing_. All he wanted to do was just leave and take Keith with him to go get some space milkshakes or some shit. He was meant to be a teenager, not a fucking diplomat.

Luckly, Keith being the lord and savior at that moment, ended up managing to sneak both of them out of the palace and into a foresty area. Honestly, this planet was so earth-like it was terrifying. Keith somehow managed to lead them both towards a lake, and the sight was... Breathtaking.

The trees opened up surrounding them in a small semi-circle where the lake started. The trees were also so large they created an overhang where some little bugs and birds had made their nests. The lake was an astounding sight, it reached as far as the eye can see but was only a few kilometres wide at the very least. The three moons reflected off of it's surface and It had strange, lilipad looking surfaces dotting across it and across the entire lake firefly like bugs danced against the surface. It was beautiful.

When he looked over back at Keith he wasn't staring at the lake, but instead at Lance.

"What are you doing?" He laughed nerveously.

"Looking at the most beautiful thing in the universe." Keith smiled. Lance laughed and blushed at that.

"Oh my god! You fucking dork." Keith smiled widely and stepped closer to Lance, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Yeah, well right now i'm your dork." Lance didn't realise it at the time, but his hands instinctively rested on Keith's hips. Keith leaned forwards slightly to rub their noses together.

"You big cheese." They both giggled at the childish remark. But it soon stopped when Lance realised the postition he was in. Keith was close,  _too close_. Was it getting hot out here? Why was Keith leaning in closer? Why was-

It happened. Their lips had met in the most chaste of kisses. It was soft, sweet, and all too much for Lance. It was electrifying and numbing. It made his eyes flutter shut. Keith's lips were partially chapped so Lance made a mental note to get him some lip balm. But other than that all his thoughts were  _Keith, Keith, Keith._ He hadn't realised it but he was pulling him in closer by his hips. He wanted more, he wanted less, He just wanted Keith.

This continued for what seemed like forever until Keith started to stiffen. Lance pulled away needing air to see Keith's eyebrows were furrowed and basically most his face was srunched up in confusion. When Keith opened his eyes, his expression fell into one of horror. He instantly pulled away from the postion and ran his hands through his hair causing the flower to fall from it.

"L-Lance?" He whispered in horrored confusion. Keith stared at the groud for a minute, then back at Lance before he ran back towards the palace. Leaving Lance alone in the dark forest. That's only when Lance remembered.

_It was just the bite of a bug._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to have Keith in a suit matching Lance's but then I thought..... Keith in a dress and I couldn't stop myself.
> 
> I'm sorry that some parts are just like, super fast paced but it's because I think of them as transitions to the parts i mainly want to focus on such as describing Keith in a dress, the dance scene and the.... last scene.
> 
> I'm sorry.  
> (Also since I don't know Spanish i just used Google translate. Please correct it if you can!)


	6. Day 0 - Getting bit 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance mourns the loss of a cuddle buddy and finds out some intresting things about the little devil that started this all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song - Dreaming - Matthias
> 
> So sorry this chapter took so long but i've recently taken up piano lessons again and my school has been over loading me with homework ;-; However! I finally figured out how my coffee machine works so let's go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 0 - Getting bit 2.0

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I fucked up." Lance states as soon as Hunk's door is open. Hunk's face instantly falls at the sight of his friend this... Wrecked. Hunk has seen Lance after a break-up, seen him at his worst moments in life. But this is the worst he'd seen him at in a while. His hair was scruffier than usual, as if he'd been violently scratching at it for hours. His eyes were, red, puffy, and borderline glassy, it made it completely obvious he'd been crying also due to the tear tracks against his reddened cheeks.

"Dude! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay? I mean of course you're not okay but... Are you dying?" Hunk asked panicked. Lance normally came to Hunk when it comes to personal matters and every single time he'd go into mother hen mode.

"Feels like it." Lance muttered as he entered the room and sat on the bed. Hunk only stared at him, his face full of concern, and then took a seat next to him on the bed.

"What happened?" His voice was soft.

"K-Keith kissed me... And I didn't stop him. Why didn't I stop him?" Lance was genuinely asking. Why didn't he stop him? Why didn't he pull away the second Keith got too close? Why didn't he remember Keith's feelings weren't fucking real?

"Lance, you can't blame yourself for this. Also I don't see why this is such a problem? I mean, with that love bite thing-"

"It wore off." Lance deadpanned. Only now Hunk seemed to grasp the gravity of the situation, his arm wrapped around Lance's shoulders and pulled him in for a side hug.

It stayed like that for a moment. Lance wasn't in any real condition to talk due to the waterfalls called his eyes, Hunk let him literally cry on his shoulder, like he had many times before.

"I just don't want him to hate me." Lance's voice was muffled in Hunk's shoulder. Hunk pushed him off to stare him straight in the eyes.

"He doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does!" Lance nearly screeched, standing up from the bed. "If you'd seen what happened there you'd know how Keith actually feels! He fucking hates me I know he does!" The tears were an endless stream. Some sort of mixed emotion stirred up, anger, loneliness, guilt, sadness, and self-hate all rolled up into one. Lance was hysteric at this point. Hunk stared at him, face full of sympathy. Hunk had delt with many of Lance's personal problems before, but none like this.

"But I don't want him to..." Lance's voice had quietend down dramatically as he took his seat again, leaning against Hunk once more.

"And why don't you want him to?" The question obviously wasn't for Hunk's benefit, but for Lance's.

"I- I just," Lance sighed. "If he hates me, that means when he's near me he's gonna be more moody than usual. But I don't want that. I just want to see him smile and be happy, even if it's not with me. I want to see him smile, laugh, have fun, even if i'm not involved. I-" Lance's breath was suddenly caught in his lungs as he realised the exact answer Hunk was looking for.

"Lo amo."

* * *

 

According to Allura, a broken heart is not a good enough excuse to not attend a meeting.

And so, here he was, sat at a boring-ass diplomatic meeting with Allura, Shiro, Coran, Queen Alka and a few of her advisors. The actual meeting part was over and they were just discussing Alphien discoveries, such as more information on the Agape Hemiptera. Lance only knew that because the jar the bug was contained in was placed on the table, but other than that he wasn't paying any attention. Lance's mind was still stuck on the night before. Or more accurately, stuck on Keith. Stuck on the way him and Keith fit together so perfectly, stuck on how his eyes contained galaxies that practically begged to be explored, stuck on the way his lips felt so right against his own, stuck on the way he'd fallen so deeply in lo-

  
"-nce. Lance!" Allura clapped infront of his face to gain his attention. Lance, obviously, was startled but not just by the clapping, also by the beaming smile Allura wore. "Did you hear that? Isn't it amazing?!"

  
What. "Y-yeah!" He awkwardly agreed with fake enthusiasm. He heard Shiro sigh from behind him. "That's great!"

  
"Great? Lance it's quiznaking amazing! Pardon my language."

  
"Pardoned. Anyways, blue paladin, I suggest you take the Agape Hemiptera to keep for yourself. We completed our research on it in the late hours of the night and therefore have no need for it, consider it a token of our newly formed allience." Was the Queen trying to give the damned bug back? Did Lance want it back? No. But it's basically a gift from a Queen, How the hell can he say no?

  
"Thank you, your majesty." He said as the jar was slid along the table over to him. He picked it up as everyone started to leave. They were escorted out of the castle by the Alphienian guards and onto the castle ship.

Lance obviously should've paied more attention in that meeting. What if they said something about side-affects of the bug? Or if Keith will even remember what happened? Oh God if Keith didn't remember that would probably be the worst thing to ever happen to Lance. It would seem like Lance was the one kissing him for no reason! It would be a hell of alot better if Keith  _did_ remember, or would it? Keith would know that Lance kind of took advantage of the situation and.... Would he hate him even more? Which situation is worse? Which situation is the one where Lance won't end up on the floor with eighteen different kind of injuries?

"Lance?" Oh, there's Pidge. "Is that the bug? Why the fuck do you have it?"

"First of all, language, Pidge. Second of all, it was a gift from the Queen, and you know I can't refuse a gift from a wonderful lady."

"Uh-huh. Mind if I take it to run some routine tests? I wanna see if they altered the DNA." Lance pushed the jar towards them.

"Please take this god awful creation from me." Pidge laughed slightly as they took the jar.

"Alright, but you're coming with me."

* * *

 

"So he just, ran away?" Pidge questioned.  "That fucking sucks."

"Language, Pidge." Lance snarled jokingly. "But, yeah. He came onto me all suave and shit and then ran away as if I was some replusive piece of shit."

"Are you sure that that isn't the reason he ran away?" Pidge laughed, and had some kind of can thrown at their head. "Also, you can swear and I can't? What kind of double standard is this?"

"It's called not being twelve, Pidge."

"I'm fifteen you jackass!"

"Yeah, fifteen centimeters tall."

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps you fucking giraffe." Pidge snarled as they 'kicked' Lance away from them. Lance knew if he commented on Pidge's choice of language he would  _literally_ have to say goodbye to his kneecaps. But that's not the reason they were here. Pidge had tried to get data after what happens when the lovebug venom wears off, they had tried to get it from Keith but he stayed locked in his room the entire time. So, instead they dragged Lance with them to describe the events of last night. Obviously Lance couldn't describe what Keith felt when the venom wore off so he wasn't the best source of information but hey, he was the best Pidge could get at that moment.

"Lance, you better see this." Pidge pointed at the screen with excitement. "I just managed to decode some of the old files and, well, look!"

Lance walked over to the screen which had Alteanian writing still being deciphered but had a large chunk of it in English. Honestly the information there was too much for Lance to begin to comprehend.

_"The Agape Hemiptera (More commonly known as the 'love bug') is an insect that inhabits the planet Phelkara and is seen around small bodies of water. The bug's pink shell aids them in camoflage against the pink leaves of the Yebiddrell tree (more commonly known as the 'water tree'). When bitten by this bug it causes few side affects, one of which is the reduction of the victim's so called 'shame filter' allowing the victim to do what they wish with little to no shame. This side affect has cause many incidents where a victim of the bug's bite have professed their love to people, hence the name 'love bug'."_

Wait so... All the things Keith had done, he'd actually wanted to do?

"Lance? Are you okay?" Pidge asked, actually concerned for once. Lance knew that alot of colour had probably drained from his face. After all, he just found out that his crush basically liked him back! Could he even call it a crush anymore? He didn't just like Keith... He loved him. "Lance?"

"No i'm not o-fucking-kay, Pidge! Keith  _likes_ me! What the hell do I even do with that information!?" Lance snapped slightly. He hadn't actually meant to be that harsh, but he wasn't actually that stable right now.

"Uh, ask him out?" Pidge said as if it was obvious. It... Kinda was obvious, actually.

"Ask him out? How the hell would I ask him o-" Lance stopped when he hit something with his hand whilest making a gesture. He turned to look at his hand and- Oh no.

 _Fuck_.

He'd hit the jar.

"Lance, don't panic, but it's kind of on your hand." Pidge stepped back. Lance turned his hand over to see a small little pink dot lay on the back of his hand. He slowly moved his hands toward one another so he could finally get rid of this evil little thing.

"Lance don't-!"

Lance had already hit the bug. He felt a shock go through out his entire body making his hairs stand up and his eyes screw shut.  _He got stung_. "Lance...?"

He suddnely opened his eyes and stared at his hands which still had the bug inbetween them. But he didn't care about that right now. He didn't care about anything right now. There was only one thing on his mind, one thing he was desperate for. It ran through his mind faster than his heart was beating.

_"Keith."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh?
> 
> Also i'm sorry this is so short! I didn't know how to write this chapter so I went in blind and just... I fucking winged it man.
> 
> Coffee Cup Count: 4 and a half + 1 Hot chocolate.


	7. Day 1 - What the actual fuck?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love bug's bite takes it's toll for a second time.
> 
> Shiro and Hunk are just done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could it possibly be? Keith's POV?!?!?! :O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 1 - What the actual fuck?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Stupid, dumbass, idiot. Why the hell did you go and act like that? Now everyone knows you're in love with the univere's biggest, idiotic, hot, sexy, cute dork._

Isn't Keith's mind just a delighful place?

He'd been lay in his bed for the past, what was it now? Fifteen hours? Yeah, let's go with that. He'd just been here contemplating his actions the past few days and excatly how much Lance hates him right now. After all, who just goes and kisses guys they aren't even dating? Jackasses that's who. But still, part of his mind kept telling him that he wasn't entirely to blame. But for the past four days he'd been the one pushing Lance into a pseudo-relationship.

It had all started with that stupid mission to Phelkara to get that stupid little agape hemip-whatever. For some strange reason, after that mission Keith felt like he could do whatever he wanted, no consequences. And so he did what he'd been dying to do for the past few months. Hold on to Lance and never let go. To let him know that he was loved, mind, body and soul. To let him know that there was someone there he could trust. To let him know, as soon as he was needed,  _Keith was there._

But I guess things don't go as planned, do they? Now Lance probably hates him and the entire team knows exactly how much of a pathetic fool he is.

_Knock, knock, knock._

No.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Nope, not today.

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK_.

Keith pushed himself off the bed and quickly threw his dressing gown on over his bare body. He then hastely opened his door to reveal the little green gremlin that was Pidge.

"Hey uhh, has Lance been by here? Like, at all?" Pidge looked almost nerveous or, worried. As if something bad was about to happen.

"Uh, no. At least I don't think so." Keith pursed his lips. "He told you, didn't he?"

Pidge scratched the back of their neck. "If it helps he was pretty unwilling. I kinda forced it out of him." Keith rolled his eyes and sighed as he made his way over to his bed to just face-plant into it.

"Just throw me into the air lock and eject me into the endless void of space. Please and thank you."

"Keith i'm not going to eject you into space." Pidge said taking a seat at the end of Keith's bed. Keith sat up to face Pidge.

"Please?

"No."

Keith huffed at Pidge.

"Does the rest of the team know?" Keith asked as he ran his hand threw his hair. He did  _not_   want Shiro on his ass about this.

"They know that you're back to normal, I think Hunk is probably the only other person who knows the actual story." They tapped their chin thoughtfully and then suddenly froze. "Which, reminds me I better get looking for Lance! I mean he promised he'd help me out with a few things and i'm sure you're not in the right mind-" Pidge's quick rambling was cut short by a distant shout. Pidge quickly jumped off of Keith's bed and bolted out of his room, down the halls.

_That was... weird._

* * *

 

Keith only left his room when it got dark in the castle. He assumed that was a safe time were no one was about to see him. He made his way to the kitchen since he'd skipped out on all three meals today and was in desperate need of food (Even though Pidge had sneaked him some food when they could). However when he opened the fridge his heart instantly sank when he saw a certain food that made him want the ground to swallow him, chew him up and spit him out into a volcano.  _Garlic knots. Lance's favourite_.

Keith shoved his arms full with anything _but_ the garlic knots and started to make his way back to his room. His loot mostly consisted of fruit from planets that they had only visited once and they didn't even know if it was safe to eat it. But let's be honest, at this point Keith doesn't really care if the food kills him. As Keith makes his way down the hall toward his room he managed to drop something which for some reason, when you drop something late at night the sound is amplified by like, ten thousand. And then something horrible happened to Keith.

The door to his right slid open to reveal a sleepy Lance.  _Holy fuck this is the last thing you see before you die holy shit stop being adorable for five minutes please?_

"Keith?" He yawned. "I'zzat you?" His head cocked to the side as he rubbed his eye. Was that Lance's- Yup. That was Lance's collar bone holy shit. How can one person be so cute and hot at the same time.

Keith's brain honestly wasn't functioning at that moment and he couldn't respond if he wanted to. Lance's face suddenly brightend up when he re-focused on reality

"It is you!" Lance suddenly ran up to Keith and hugged him, making all the food in Keith's arms go everywhere.

"I- Uh- Lance?! Are you alright?" Keith was honestly concerned. Why the hell is Lance holding onto him like that? Does Lance not remember the other night? What the actual fuck is going on.

"I wasn't..." He pouted. "But now you're here!" Who the hell thought it was a good idea to give Lance a smile that outshined a thousand and one stars? Okay, Keith had to get out of here. He'll have to talk to Lance at some point but... Not right now... Please? He isn't exactly ready right now.

"Lance, I need to go to bed I-"

"Please stay." Lance shoved his face into the crook of Keith's neck. And that's when Keith's heart had picked up the pace. He can't stay.

"I need to sleep, Lance, we'll talk in the morning. I-"

" _Please_." Lance squeezed him just a bit tighter and oh God. How can he deny Lance anything when he's like this?

"Okay." Lance lifted himself from Keith neck and shot him a soft smile before he took Keith's hand and led him into his room. When Lance lay down on his bed he dragged Keith with him to, forcing him to lie directly ontop of him. His head was resting on Lance's chest when he suddenly felt Lance's arms slip around his waist.

"This is kinda... Intimate." Keith said. The way he said it made him sound like he was uncomfortable with it when in actuality he was over-joyed with the position. It made him feel safe, and protected.

"Is it... Okay?" Lance asked catiously.

Keith moved his head slightly so it bumped against Lance's chin.

"It's perfect."

* * *

 

"So you're telling me, that I got stung by some stupid little bug which made me all lovey-dovey towards Lance, but then it wore off and Lance got stung by it too?" Keith re-cap'd everything he was just told. He was called into the main room by Allura early this morning to go over what had happened the past few days because Keith sort-of didn't exactly remember too well. "And that's why Lance is clinging to my waist right now?"

"Exactly." Allura confirmed.

"Keeeeiiith." Lance whined from Keith's shoulder. "You make it sound like a bad thing." he giggled.

"Lance, trust me when I say this is the exact opposite of a bad thing." Keith sighed. "Allura, Is there anyway to speed this process up?"

Allura pursed her lips. "Well from what we've seen the only assumption I can make is that physical contact seems to make things run faster. But other than that, i'm sorry but I have no clue."

Keith honestly just wanted to face plant into the floor right now. Can they do back to see that Weblum so Keith can just let it eat him?

Keith didn't want to deal with a Lance who was acting like he was in love with him when he really wasn't. Keith will end up snapping and just doing whatever he wants with Lance. He'll end up kissing him, cuddling him, holding him, acting like he's his.

He can't handle Lance. Can't handle Lance's eyes that contain oceans. Lance's soft skin that is honestly just so squishy like how adorable. Lance's smiles that while they make him feel alive, will most likely be the exact cause of his demise.

"Keith~ Can we go get breakfast please? I'm starving."

"Alright, let's go." Keith sighed. He started walking with Lance still clutching his waist, not even bothering to tell him to let go. They made it into the dining room to find the rest of the paladins sat down, staring at them.

Keith took his seat which already had space goo infront of it. Lance had gone to get his space goo when- Oh no. Lance dragged his plate over to Keith's and-  _Sat on his fucking lap_. At this point. Keith just wanted to explode because  _oh my god how does he do this???_

"So I see Lance found you. Huh?" Pidge 'asked' with a smirk on their lips. It suddenly made sense to Keith why they stopped by yesterday, and why they suddenly ran away.  _They knew_.

Shiro and Hunk however, had to silently figure it out. Keith assumes that Hunk found out first because he suddenly slammed his head onto the table.

" _Not again_." Both Hunk and Shiro mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the Voltron panel had me Fucked Up real good for awhile but it inspired be with a burst of creative writing so here y'all go! Sorry it's so short!
> 
> Also how lucky am I that Voltron season 4 is airing on my birthday! (Then again it's friday the 13th so i'm gonna say not very lucky)
> 
> And I apologise greatly for this but I'll be going on a mini-hiatus untill Voltron season 4 airs. I've just been overwhelmed with the amount of school work I have to do and it's not that writing this is stressing me out it's just that I won't have enough time for it. I'm sorry guys.


	8. Day 2 - You're Keith. Nothing can change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Song - Weak - AJR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 2 - You're Keith. Nothing can change that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Warmth. Delight. Love,_

The three words that can't even begin to describe what Lance felt that morning. Waking up with Keith in his arms was probably going to be the highlight of his life. Despite Keith being toned as hell there were still small areas of his body that were squishy and somehow Keith feels so small in his arms? Him and Lance are near enough the same height when stood next to eachother but here he just feels so tiny? How adorable!

"Lance?" Keith groaned, his voice still rough from just having woken up.

"Yeah?" Lance softly giggled. He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Keith's neck, pushing the silly mullet out of the way.

"I, uh. I need to move. Like, now." Keith squirmed in Lance's grasp.

"Aw... But you're so warm." Lance whined, only gripping Keith tighter.

"Lance, seriously." Keith's voice was harsh, making Lance let go of him almost instantly.

"Fine, but you are bringing your ass right back here for cuddles." Lance started to shout as Keith entered the bathroom, practically slamming the door behind him.

Lance lay back in Keith's bed completely relaxed. After all, his life was good right now. He had just woken up with the boy of his dreams in his arms and is now surrounded by his scent. Sure, Keith was acting a bit strange that morning but Lance guesses the atmosphere between them has been kinda tense. They haven't really been able to disscuss what happened in the Alphien forest and the events after that... But they really should! Since communication is important for a healthy relationship! But, was this even a relationship? What was Lance to Keith? More importantly what was Keith to Lance? Lance supposed neither of them really had time to consider this.

Lance...  _Really_  liked Keith. Fuck it, Lance loved Keith. Lance had probably been in love with Keith longer than he himself realises. Now he will admit, he  _may_  have had a crush on him back at the Garrision that he didn't really handel all to well (AKA faked a rivalry). But honestly, who's willing to admit they have a crush on someone who used to carry a mothman figurine with them in their pocket? But really, Lance loved Keith because he made him feel special, he loved the way he smiles when he thinks no ones looking, he loved the way he was so willing to help others, he loved Keith.

He could only hope Keith feels  _something_  similar.

Speaking of Keith, he'd been in that bathroom for a long time now. Lance got up and out of bed, feeling the cool air finally hit his skin making him just want to crawl back up in bed. He took short steps towards the bathroom door but stopped when he heard small... Whimpers?

"Keith?" Lance asked carefully. The sobbing slowly stopped.

" _Go away, Lance._ " Keith's tone was also careful but also had an icy tone to it.

"Keith? I just-"

" _Lance, please._ " Keith was pleading.

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Lance pleaded back. Everything was silent for a few long moments. Suddenly the bathroom door whizzed open revealing Keith in full Galra. "Is... This what you were upset about?"

Keith seemed slightly surprised. "W-Well yeah. I mean, don't you think i'm a fucking monster? Aren't you scared of me?"

"You- You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"Oh my God." Lance laughed slightly. Keith only stared back at him confused. "You turned Galra a few times when you were bit and honestly you were kind of adorable."

"Adorable?" Keith shouted in confusion. "I'm- I'm a freak! I look like the monsters that the entire universe wants to kill! I have claws, Lance!  _Claws_! I'm a beast, I-" Keith's scared rambling was cut short when Lance moved forward and collected him in a hug. Keith actually froze up for a second.

"You're Keith.  _Nothing_  can change that." Lance whispered into his ear. He felt Keith's arms reluctantly reach up and suddenly grip him tight. Suddenly, Keith's small sobs returned but the tears landed on Lance's shoulder instead of the sink.

* * *

 

"So this is just a thing now. You guys just get bit by this bug and just do... This?"

"Apparently." Keith shrugged at Hunk.

"I mean it's not really a bad thing." Pidge interjected. "Neither of them are complaining and there's less fights on the ship now."

"But both of them are behind on their training! It's a miracle we haven't needed Voltron for so long!" Shiro's concerns were added into the conversation and well... He was right. It was a fucking miracle they hadn't needed to form Voltron in so long but then again... The Galra empire hadn't made a move in so long, then again that was a reason to be even more on high alert.

"Oh c'mon Shiro, let them have their fun while it lasts!" Allura said cheerfully.

"Yeah Shiro! Don't ruin this!"

"I actually think Keith and I should at least do some sparring with eachother." Lance said. This was, surprisingly, the first time he had spoke in a while so everyone's attention had turned to him.

"That isn't a bad idea, actually." Keith said after a short silence.

"Yeah, you two can head to the training room then everyone else can leave so I can actually use the kitchen and cook!" Hunk said passive-aggressively. Lance and Keith decided to leave pretty fast. They managed to bump into Coran on their way to the training room.

"Ah! There you two are! Now I'd really like to discuss-"

"Sorry Coran, we gotta get to the training room." Lance excused them both and started to drag Keith back in the direction of the training room.

"Quiznak, again!?" Coran shouted.

* * *

 

Half way through their fight, Lance started to noticed that Keith was getting distracted. His punches didn't have as much force behind them, his kicks were too slow, Lance defeated him so easily he might as well have been fighting a floating wet towel. Lance only decided to confront him about it when the score was 6-2 to Lance.

"Okay, what's up?" Lance asks as he offers his hand to Keith who is on the floor.

"Nothing is up." Keith replied as he took Lance's hand.

"You're distracted, the only time i've seen you distracted in combat was when Pidge told you about the theory that mothman was actually an alien."

"'m not distracted." Keith said, getting back into fighting position. Lance copied his stance.

"Fine, fine. But if this is about the Galra thing earlier-" That only got Lance a swing to his head, luckily he was able to dodge in time. "What the hell, Keith!?"

"Can we not talk about that?" Keith groaned as he swung another fist at Lance.

"It's obviously something you need to talk about!"

"Lance you wouldn't understand."

"Try me!" Lance was suddenly winded by the punch to his gut, knocking him to the cushioned floor. Score: 6-3 to Lance.

"You barely act any different."

"What?"

"See! This is- Ugh." Keith groaned, covering his face with his hands. He then suddenly stood right over Lance. "Ever since you got bit by that stupid bug... You haven't acted any differently! Other than being slightly more clingy towards me. I mean, I know that when I was bit I got super clingy towards you but you! You act the same as how you did before! And frankly I'm starting to doubt you even got bit in the first place!"

"Keith..." Did Keith know what the bug actually did? I mean, Lance had little to know shame filter in the first place so all the bug had to do was get rid of the shame he felt for liking Keith.

"What?" Keith spat out. Lance slowly pushed himself off the floor, moving slowly due to the slight twinge of pain in his back. He then stood four- three inches away from Keith. His breath close enough to be felt on his skin. Keith suddenly dropped his guard as Lance took Keith's face in his hands. Keith gripped on Lance's arms as if he was going to fall and only Lance could hold him up.

"I love you, I always have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100th comment gets a mini-fic dedicated to them!
> 
> I WROTE THIS IN ONE NIGHT ARE YOU PROUD?! IT'S 2:13AM AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW BUT FUCK IT!


	9. Day 3 - Don't fuck with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahaha angst. The one thing I hate to read but love to write.
> 
> #MarrigeCouncilerPidge

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 3 - Don't fuck with me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"Don't do this." Keith voice was soft and trembling. His eyes were pinned to the floor and his hands still grasped onto Lance's upper arms. "Don't you dare fucking do this."_

_"Do what?"_

_"This!" Keith schreeched as he pulled Lance's hands off of his face and took a large step back from him. "You weren't even bit, were you? This is just some kind of joke you came up with isn't it? Well, haha very funny Lance! I guess we can all just go back to our lives now and pretend this never happened!"_

_"Keith-" Lance tried to stop him. He saw tears forming and start to roll down Keith's cheeks as Keith screamed at him._

_"Well I can't pretend Lance! Do you really think I could just walk away and forget the best four days of my life? Sure it's all a little hazy but..." Keith's tone had finally softened into that of just a hushed tone. Lance could only sit and wonder why in space Keith would think that Lance would mess with him like that? Was that really how he thought of him? "I- I really like you Lance. Happy? You got your punchline."_

_Keith started heading towards the training room doors. Lance was frozen still as he watched Keith leave. He felt so helpless. Keith had totally misinterpreted the situation! Lance knows he should do something, anything. Call Keith back to let him explain, run over to him and tell him he had everything wrong. But, as Lance's head was in the clouds imagining all the things he could and should have done, his feet were stuck, sinking in the ground._

_"Oh, and one last thing before I forget." Keith let out a dry laugh that went as soon as it came. He turned his head around to face Lance, his expression seriously angry, borderline furious._

_"Don't fuck with me."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Lance's remebering of the previous day had been cut short due to the loud banging on his bedroom door. It was most likely Hunk coming back to check on him for the seventh time in the past two hours. Lance would've opened the door to him to let Hunk know that he's alright, but he really didn't want to see anyone right now. Not after everything that happened. Lance felt rejected, but he guesses that's how Keith felt aswell.

"Lance! It's Pidge! Open up!" Pidge shouted through the door. What were they doing here? Were they here to make fun of him for everything that'd happened. Lance grabbed some unidentified object from his nightstand and threw it at a button that opened his bedroom door. "Well you could've been at least a little bit more polite."

"What do you want, Pidge?" Lance's voice had been monotone all day. He didn't see a reason to be happy because he'd just suffered heartbreak. Don't people just understand that he needed a little bit of space? After all he had just spent almost and entire week with Keith.

"You and Keith need to talk." Lance groaned at that statement. "Listen Lance, everyone's worried about you two! Neither of you have left your rooms in a full day! I don't know what the hell happened in that training room, but you need to help fix it."

"How?"

"Talk to him?" Pidge suggested.

"That's how I got in this mess in the first place!" Lance snapped. "Keith doesn't want to talk, he thinks that I was just lying about liking him and shit. He doesn't even believe that I have that weird bug venom in my system right now!"

Pidge let out a long sigh. "That's because... You don't." Lance sat up and froze in spot for a second.

"What?" His voice was weak, almost shaking. Lance clearly remembers being bit right? He remembers the stinging feeling on his hand

Pidge fixed their glasses and started to fumble with the ends of their sleeves, a common habit of theirs. "As you remember I was running tests on the Agape Hemiptera before it bit you, yeah? Well it seems that the amount of venom it held would've only lasted you until that night, but- but not till today. Or yesterday actually."

Lance was literally frozen in place. What the hell? So this was some kind of placebo effect? He was allowed to act without shame for about two days... But look where that got him.

"So if you'd like to talk to Keith he's going to be in the main living space in about five minutes. I suggest putting some pants on." Pidge said as they left the room.

Lance could only sit on his bed in shock. He had confessed to Keith... Not under the influence of the damned little bug. Fuck. He rushed to get some pants on.

* * *

 

Lance practically fucking sprinted his way into the main living space to see Keith and Pidge sat across from eachother on the semi-circle arrangement of couches. Keith's head quickly turned to face Lance. Once he realised who it was, Keith quickly turned back to face Pidge with a look of anger.

"What the hell Pidge?!" Keith shouted in a frustrated confusion. Pidge stood up in defense, imitating Keith's stance.

"You two need to fix whatever the fuck if going on between you! What happens if we get a call for Voltron and we can't form it because of whatever the hell this is!" Pidge shouted. It caused Keith to take a step back and then eventually sit back down in his seat. Pidge looked over at Lance, gesturing that he should take a seat aswell. Reluctantly, Lance made his way over to the spare couch and took his seat, huffing as he sat down.

They all sat in a tense silence for awhile before Pidge took charge of the situation again.

"Lance, why don't you start by apologising for whatever the hell you did?" Pidge said calmly. It was almost as if they had done this before, like some kind of shitty therapist.

"Me? Apologise? Um, thanks but no thanks. I'm the one who deserves an apology!"

"You don't actually believe that do you?" Keith looked at him with confusion and a hint of disgust.

"Uh,  _yeah_. I do. You literally screamed at me when I confessed to you and after that you wouldn't let me explain anything to you? Kind of shitty of you ask me." Pidge nodded in agreement.

"I see. Keith, it seems you have an issue with Lance actually reciprocating your feelings. Anything to talk about there?"

"Pidge shut up you're like, twelve." Keith started to get denfensive.  _Intresting_.

"I'm fifteen, fuckass!" Pidge retorted. They then went back to the calmer exterior. "May you please answer the question, Keith?"

"May I please kick my foot up your ass?"

"Keith!"

Keith sighed. He looked as if he was trying to gather the words together. "I guess... I just think that no one is actually capeable of liking me the way I like Lance? I don't really think i'm worth that kinda thing. And i guess i'm just a bit scared- scared of my own feelings? I don't know. This is stupid, can I leave?"

Lance was seriously taken aback by what Keith had said. No one was capeable of liking him? He wasn't  _worth_ love? Bullshit.

"You don't, actually feel that way. Do you?" Lance asked carefully, as if treading on eggshells. Keith looked down at the floor, obviously not wanting to answer the question. That meant there was only one answer. "Keith..."

"This was stupid, i'm leaving." Keith started to get up to leave.

"Sit the fuck back down Kogane." Pidge said sternly. Lance took this as his opportunity to jump over to Keith's couch and sit next to him. When Keith did sit back down he was surprised by Lance's sudden appearence but he allowed it when Lance grabbed his hand and took it inbetween both of his.

"Keith, I don't care if you  _feel_ like you aren't worth love because, I know that you  _are_ worth it. And yeah okay, you're scared of your feelings, but so was I. And I honestly still kind of am. But, instead of going in lone wolf like you always do, how about we be scared, together?"

Keith looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Did this boy actually not know how much he meant to Lance? And how much Lance was willing to sacrifice for him? Lance took one of his hands and wiped a tear off Keith's cheek with his thumb. A small, yet intimate act.

Keith suddenly started to smile a weird, lopsided grin as a few tears fell from his eyes.

"You're so dumb." Keith let out a small laugh as he took his hand from Lance's and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love that about you." he sighed contently.

"I hope that isn't the only thing you love about me." Lance joked as he pushed Keith off of him by the shoulders.

"Nah, it's just one of the maaaaany things I love about you." Keith said as he inched closer only to leave a small peck on Lance's cheek. Lance was slightly taken aback by the sudden behaviour.

"Did you get bit by the bug again?" Lance asked, half joking. Keith hit him playfully in the arm for that.

"Okay, bye then." Pidge said as they left the room. Neither Keith nor Lance noticed them take their leave but Pidge decided that was for the best. The newly formed happy couple deserved a little bit more alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do y'all feel about having only one last chapter to go?  
> It's probably gonna be really short and stuff but....  
> I'm honestly only adding one more chapter because I hate odd numbers.  
> Also there's a reason why the last section is practically only dialogue. You wanna know why?
> 
> Because communication is important.


	10. Day 4 - The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF. (+Fake angst)
> 
> AKA the short snippits of casual Klance life.
> 
> AKA writer doesn't know how to write anything but dialog!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 4 - The End.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We should really get out of bed." Lance said sleepily. He had his arms wrapped around Keith who had stuffed his face into Lance's chest.

"Yeah, we should." Keith yawned obviously still tired from waking up.

Neither of them made a single move to actually get out of bed.

"Are we actually gonna-"

"Just because we said we should, doesn't mean we said we would." Keith interuptted as he wrapped his arms tighter around Lance. "I'll leave this bed when a Galra sprouts wings."

Lance laughed as he slid out of Keith's hold. The cold hit him almost instantly and he wanted nothing more than to just slide back under the sheets. But sadly, his stomach was in need of nutririon if he wanted to carry on.

"Keith, we need to eat."

"You need to eat, I need my boyfriend to cuddle me." Keith pouted. Ughhhh, sleepy, messy-haired Keith is already one of Lance's Top 5 Weaknesses. Fuck this boy, fuck his face, fuck his adorable ass face.

"Tradgically, we are one and the same. Now get your ass out of bed." Lance said as he went in search of some clothing items.

"But Laaaaaance-"

"But Keeeeeeeith." Lance mocked as he found a shirt to put on. Keith pouted even worse but eventually he just admitted defeat and sighed. He was just about getting out of bed when Lance found a clean pair of pants to wear. "C'mon, we've barely spent any time with the team over the past week."

"Fine."

* * *

 

Lance and Keith walked down the suspisiously quiet castle halls hand-in-hand. They were heading to the training room to try and find the rest of the team since for some reason they weren't actually told were they would be, probably under the belief that Lance was still under the effect of the bug bite. But when they got near the training room doors Lance noticed a small greenish figure running towards them. It was then easy to make it out as Pidge. They only stopped when they almost crashed into Keith and was heavily breathing.

"Pidge?" Keith asked concerned. Pidge held up one finger as they caught there breath.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Pidge took one last deep breath. "The team doesn't know about you two. So you can either take it one of three ways. A, tell them the truth which is just boring honestly. B, act super in love as if Lance is still bitten or lastly, C, pretend you hate eachother."

Both Keith and Lance stood there for a minute, both dumbfounded. Why was Pidge plotting something like this?

"I say C."

"Keith!" Lance stared at his boyfriend with a look of betrayal. Lance would want to tell the team that he was with Keith! That he was happy!

"What? Oh c'mon is it so wrong that I wanna see Shiro freak out because we got into a fight?"

"Yes! Keith, our relationship is so new and I- What if we say someting we don't mean and it just-"

"Lance, we'll both be saying things we don't mean. And yeah our relationship is new, but do you really think I could hurt you?" Keith gave a soft smile and Lance just fucking melted. Hey, where's Lance? Oh he's a puddle on the floor because his boyfriend is just  _too much_.

"Ahem." Pidge fake coughed. "So are you guys in or what?"

Lance looked at Keith for a moment before replying with a yes.

* * *

 

Keith and Lance waited outside whilest Pidge entered the main living space. They thought it was best that Pidge gave them a 'warning' before they see the fight.

"Hey, what if we prank Pidge with this aswell?" Keith suggested. Lance just became confused.

"Huh?"

"Y'know, pretend the prank went too far and we actually got in a fight." Lance just stared at Keith for a moment in awe.

"I love my evil boyfriend." Lance said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Keith gave a smile before his expression turned into one of anger as he entered the room. Lance followed shortly. Lance noticed how all of the team's eyes were on them as they cleared up space on opposite couches. Lance sat on the one furthest away from the door since Keith had took the closest one.

Lance noticed how Shiro seemed to shift on his seat, most likely uncomfortable with the situation. Lance slumped down in his seat with his arms crossed, huffing loudly. Lance noticed Coran flickng his eyes between him and Keith, obviously extremely confused.

"So um, Lance! I guess the bug wore off?" Shiro asked. Lance almost wanted to laugh.

"Yeah." Lance said dryly. Lance knew he talked alot, so if he talked less the team would notice.

"Do you uh, wanna talk about it?" Shiro asked again.

"No." Shiro may as well have been speaking to a fake brick wall. Keith scoffed.

"I guess you don't wanna talk about anything." Keith muttered. Shit was about to get good.

"What was that mullet!?" Lance suddenly sat up in his seat.

"You heard me! Lance, why the fuck won't you talk to me?" Oh so Keith was trying to make _him_ the bad guy? Uh uh, no way.

"After you exploited me? Why would I _want_ to talk to you!?" Lance stood up as if getting defensive.

"Uh as I recall  _you_ exploited  _me_ first! Not to mention you practically forced me to stay with you" Damn Keith was good

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You hit the goddamned jar and let the bug bite you!"

"You got bit by the bug in the first place! If it wasn't for you being reckless we wouldn't have gotten into this mess!"

"Well maybe if Allura told us-"

"Hey! Don't you bring Allura into this!" Lance could tell the atmosphere was getting even more tense. Out of the corner of his eye noticed a few team members side eyeing Allura.

"Why? Oh let me guess... You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Lance sensed Pidge tense up.

"Wait Keith-"

"Me? Wait?" Keith forced out a dry laugh. "Do you know how long I waited for you? How long I've  _been in love with you!_ " Keith was screaming and damn, he was a good actor. He noticed Keith eyeing Pidge whos face was one of actual shock and regret.

"Keith-"

"No, Lance. I'm  _sick_ of waiting for you. I'm  _sick_ of  _you._ " Keith said with venom in his voice. Lance, being the great actor he is, forced tears to well up in his eyes. Keith made a big show about him storming off. Lance sat back down in his seat.

The team were all staring at him without a clue what to do. They all just sat there looking at the 'crying' paladin.

"Lance I-"

"Shut it Pidge." Lance heard the team collectively gasp. No one, and I mean  _no one_ was ever that harsh to Pidge. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten into this stupid fight!" Lance shouted.

"What do you mean Lance?" Shiro asked softly. Lance thrown a glare at Pidge through his watery eyes. Pidge only sighed.

"I- I thought it would be a good idea to prank you guys since I knew they got together before anyone else did. I didn't. I didn't think Keith would take it that far! Lance... I'm so sorry." Fuck they sounded actually apologetic. Lance felt really bad. He couldn't take Pidge's sad face so instead he got up and left, most of the team calling out after him. When Lance shut the door after him Keith literally threw himself at Lance, wrapping his arms around him and shoving his face into Lance's neck.

"Fuck! I didn't expect you there." Lance laughed. Keith lifted his head from Lance's neck and wiped away a few of the fake tears.

"I didn't actually make you cry did I?" He pouted.

"What? Oh hell no. Listen, being the middle child of seven you learn how to cry on command." Keith laughed at that. And fuck his laugh is precious. And fuck Lance is bi. "Should we uh, tell the others we're okay?"

Keith stayed silent for a moment. "We could do that, orrr, we could spend the rest of the day together. No bug bites or evil little gremlins. Just the entire day in bed." Keith suggested.

Lance gave a small sigh. "That sounds like heaven." he smiled.

* * *

 

The next day Lance walked into the kitchen to feed himself, he was still tired since he and Keith decided to stay up all night and play twenty questions. Some of the questions were stupid and some were just plain dirty but all of them made him regret not sticking to a goddamned sleeping schedule.

When he walked into the kitchen he felt all the eyes turn onto him which made him only then remember what happened yesterday. Lance walked straight over to the space fridge.

"Hey buddy... You okay? You don't look so good." Hunk's voice was soft and carefull. Fuck that made Lance feel bad. Yet, Lance turned and faced him with a smile.

"Seriously? Because I feel great!" Lance replied almost honestly. If he'd gotten enough sleep last night he'd be bouncing off the fucking walls.

"Lance, you don't have to pretend that you're okay. We all know how hard the fight with Keith was yesterday and-"

"Allura, seriously. I'm fine." Lance reassured. Lance then noticed Keith walk in through the kitchen doors and he looked like a tired mess. Keith just shuffled up behind Lance, wrapped his arms low around his waist and shoved his face into his neck, giving literally no shits.

"You weren't there when I woke up." Keith mumbled into Lance's neck, he only chuckled.

"I was hungry babe. I needed food."

"You could've woke me up."

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Hunk loudly asked.

"Oh right yeah. We didn't actually have a fight." Lance stated casually.

"What." Everyone asked at the same time.

"You dickasses!" Pidge shouted. "You made me feel bad!"

"Well i'm happy you fools stopped dancing around each other." Coran stated. "After all I could've told you what the bug actually did but no one wants to listen to crazy old man Cor-"

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Hunk came over and hugged the shit out of the both of them.

"I'm just proud you got over that petty rivialry of yours." Shiro commented.

"Fina-fucking-lly." Allura muttered. Hunk then let go of the two and motioned towards the leftover breakfast that they were going to deliver seperately to Lance and Keith. They all sat back down and instantly moved onto the topic of training that Lance and Keith had to catch up on. The conversation then transformed into other things that weren't as important. Every thing felt normal except the warmth in Lance's hand as he held Keith's under the table.

Lance was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's Wolf here and I'd just like to thank every single one of you who ever clicked on this fic and started reading. This has been one of my favourite fics to write because of all the support you guys gave me! I know i'm not a consistant writer and I understand that alot of people get bored of waiting for an author and just give up so i'd like to thank every single one of you who was patient.
> 
> Thank you so much for every comment, bookmark, kudos and hit! I love you guys so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry.


End file.
